Lluvias del Mar de Ocaso
by ImperatorAnonymous
Summary: Por que solo algo imposible puede salvar a la casa de Reyne de la destrucción ahora


**Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con "Cancion de Juego y Hielo" pertenece a George R.R. Martin. Esta obra de ficción se encuentra cubierta por el fair use.  
**

La siguiente locura, participa en el reto #84 (Hacer las Paces) del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"

* * *

 _ **Castamere**_

"Mi señor"

Tywin Lannister, Heredero a Casterly Rock y el Oeste, observaba mientras sus hombres bloqueaban las entradas de Castamere. lo uníco que permitia que pasara -por ahora- era información... Sin embargo, la presencia de un joven mensajero de su padre le alertó, acaso el viejo Tytos quería que terminara la rebelión rindiendose?.

"Habla" Fue todo lo que dijo el joven león.

"Casterly Rock esta bajo sitio"

Un silencio, casi de ultratumba, cayó sobre el interior de la tienda. Los caballeros se miraban entre sí, y Tywin Lannister observaba.

"¿Quienes se han unido a lord Reyne?" Preguntó rapidamente, seguramente se rendirían o serían aplastados tras el fin de la Casa de Reyne.

"N-Nadie mi señor, llegaron por el Mar del Ocaso"

Esceptico, Twyin solo hizo un gesto, indicandole al joven que continuara.

"Llevan insignias de Lobo, y en sus armaduras, plumas coloridas y pieles de un extraño felino, no muy diferente a un leopardo" El joven, que no podia ser mas que un escudero de trece o catorce años continuó "Eran al menos cincuenta mil hombres, y derrotaron a los guardias de Lannisport en pocas horas, la ciudad ya ha caido, y un intento por recuperarla por parte de Ser Kevan falló..."

Los caballeros presentes murmuraban, Tywin solo atinó a decir una cosa

"Esto cambia las cosas."

 **Interior de Castamere**

"Así que los Starks están ahora en guerra con los Lannisters?" El León Rojo de Castamere rió, parecia demasiado bueno para ser cierto... De hecho lo era.

"No... Al menos no son hombres de lord Rickard."

En el rostro de Roger Reyne se dibujo la confusión.

"No hablan ningun lenguaje conocido, y las unicas palabras que pudimos identificar, fueron "Torrhen Stark"... Así que en realidad no sabemos mas de ellos, salvo que dicen ser liderados por un Stark"

"Y ellos...?"

"Tienen a la Roca bajo sitio"

El León Rojo suspiró, sabía que Castamere podría resistir por años contra las tropas de los Lannister, y que Casterly Rock podria resistir igualmente a estos extraños, pero esto? Esto era una oportunidad. Podría levantar el sitio de Castamere... Pronto tuvo una idea.

"Envien a alguien al campamento de Lord Tywin, tengo una oferta que hacerle."

 _ **Puerto de Lannisport**_

La gran nave llegó al puerto, las calles estaban cubiertas con los cuerpos destrozados de guardias y civiles por igual, y los guerreros con pieles de Lobos y de Jaguares rapidamente se arrodillaron.

Torrhen, Octavo de su nombre, Rey del Invierno y Gran Rey de los Nahua, observaba mientras oro, joyas y prisioneros eran llevados ante el.

"Ellas dos" Dijo señalando a dos chicas del grupo "Irán a mis aposentos. En cuanto al resto, preparen la roca y traigan al sacerdote"

Ninguno de los prisioneros sabía lo que el extraño hombre de tez rojiza, pero de facciones y ojos que dejaban ver su ascendencia del Norte habia dicho, pero todos estaban aterrorizados.

 _ **Afuera de Castamere, a la mañana siguiente  
**_

"Asi que... estas sugiriendo que vas a doblar la rodilla?"

El León Rojo suspiró, observando al joven Lannister "No necesariamente. Solo digo que, podriamos detener esta... confrontación... y encargarnos de quien quiera que esté poniendo sitio a la Roca, de que me sirve tomar el Oeste de tus manos, si estará devastado y pronto lo tomarán de las mias."

Tywin no estaba satisfecho, pero sabía que nada más podia hacerse. Ya los hombres de su hermano Kevan habian sido derrotados intentando expulsar a este enemigo de Lannisport, y por si solo, no tenía suficientes tropas.

"Está bien, acepto su tregua Ser Roger... " fue todo lo que el joven león pudo decir. Tenia cuervos que enviar... Quizas su amigo podria convencer al resto de poniente para moverse al fin.


End file.
